


Dans la salle

by Wynhilde



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Français | French, M/M, Translation
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:50:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4248285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynhilde/pseuds/Wynhilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry a besoin de savoir ce que Drago fabrique dans la Salle sur Demande.<br/>À n'importe quel prix</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dans la salle

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In the Room of Requirement](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/124497) by Silent Auror. 



Sa frustration grandissait au fur et à mesure qu’il faisait les cent pas. Harry avait déjà fait ça un nombre incalculable de fois, et il ne savait plus à quel saint se vouer. Il était quasi sur le point de crier tellement il avait besoin d’entrer dans la Salle sur Demande et de découvrir, une fois pour toutes, ce que Malefoy manigançait. C’était presque plus qu’il n’en pouvait supporter : le portrait de Barnabas et des trolls tremblait de temps en temps, bien qu’il n’y eut rien – rien d’autre que Harry – censé être capable de produire cet effet.   
  
Il avait tout essayé.  _Tout_.   
  
Harry s’arrêta et fixa l’étendue vide du mur. Qu’est-ce qui clochait ? Est-ce qu’il n’était pas assez direct, assez honnête dans ses requêtes ? Il y réfléchit quelques instants. De quoi avait-il  _réellement_  besoin ? Les pensées de Harry prirent une tournure déplaisante et il réalisa à quel point son obsession quant à Malefoy et son comportement était devenue profonde. C’était devenu quelque chose qui consumait tout – il avait juste _besoin_  de savoir. Personne d’autre ne voulait croire que Malefoy fabriquait des trucs pas nets ici, mais Harry en était certain. Il y avait aussi du désespoir dans son obsession, un besoin absolu, presque physique, de voir Malefoy, de voir ce qu’il fabriquait.   
  
_J’ai besoin de voir Malefoy. J’ai besoin de voir Malefoy. Je me fiche de ce que ça coûtera, j’ai juste besoin de le voir. Montre-moi ce qu’il fait. J’ai juste besoin de le voir. S’il te plaît, Salle sur Demande, s’il te plait !_  
  
Harry piétinait, les yeux fermés, la tête qui tournait, et il manqua de percuter – ses yeux s’ouvrirent tout grand -  _la porte_  ! Il tira sa baguette et bondit aussitôt sur la poignée, de peur qu’elle ne disparaisse avant qu’il n’ait saisit sa chance. Il ne se rendait pas compte qu’il tremblait, de soulagement, et peut-être un peu de peur. Il n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’il trouverait à l’intérieur, mais il était sur le point de le découvrir. Il ouvrit la porte en grand.   
  
Il y eut un bruit sourd : Malefoy avait laissé tomber quelque chose en sursautant. Harry claqua la porte derrière lui et se retourna rapidement pour lui faire face :  
  
— Expelliarmus !  
  
Le Serpentard était agenouillé devant une vieille armoire ou quelque chose comme ça, et il venait juste de laisser tomber une espèce d’outil. Sa baguette, posée à côté de lui, vola vers Harry. Il y avait sur son visage un mélange de choc, de peur et de colère.   
  
— Potter !  
  
Il le dit comme on dirait une insulte. Ses yeux firent le tour de la Salle avec une expression accusatrice, avant de revenir sur Harry.   
  
La baguette de celui-ci était directement pointée vers le centre de la poitrine de Malefoy.   
  
— Je t’ai enfin trouvé, dit-il triomphalement. Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? Ne mens pas. Je veux savoir.   
  
— J’en suis sûr, cracha Malefoy. Va te faire, Potter. Tu peux pas gérer ça. Juste… barre-toi, d’accord ?   
  
— Ou bien quoi ? répliqua Harry, qui sentait son propre visage s’embraser de colère. Tu me casseras le nez de nouveau ? Pas cette fois,  _Malefoy_. Mets tes mains là où je peux les voir et lève-toi.   
  
Lentement, Malefoy se dressa sur ses pieds, tendant ses mains manifestement à contrecœur. Il y avait dans ses yeux plus de venin que Harry n’en avait jamais vu, plus de  _haine_.   
  
— Tu serais bien avisé, dit Malefoy, la mâchoire crispée, de me laisser seul ici, Potter.   
  
— Sûrement, répondit Harry posément, sans s’en inquiéter. Dis-moi ce que tu fais.   
  
Malefoy fit un mouvement brusque et pointa du doigt la porte derrière Harry. Celui-ci ne se fit pas avoir – mais il lui fallut une seconde pour réaliser que Malefoy feintait, et durant cette seconde, Malefoy s’était précipité sur lui. Ses mains étaient comme des serres autour de ses poignets, et ils s’écroulèrent tous deux au sol. Harry se débattait. Ils étaient tous les deux en train de gronder et de donner des coups de pied, essayant de faire  _mal_  à l’autre avec toute l’énergie qu’ils possédaient, Malefoy comme si c’était sa vie qui en dépendait.   
  
Ils étaient plus ou moins égaux en force et en poids. Malefoy était plus grand de cinq ou six centimètres, et ses doigts étaient plus longs, toujours enroulés autour des poignets de Harry, en une prise qui lui coupait la circulation. S’il l’avait pu, il aurait agrippé ses mains à la gorge de Malefoy et serré jusqu’à ce qu’il craque et lui dise ce qu’il fabriquait. Malefoy semblait essayer de donner, avec l’énergie du désespoir, un coup de genou à Harry à un endroit où il n’avait vraiment pas envie d’en recevoir un. Mais tout ce qu’il arrivait à produire, c’était des effleurements, pas des coups. Le combat était furieux, et presque silencieux durant les premières minutes. Finalement, Harry prit le dessus et plaqua les poignets de Malefoy au sol.   
  
— Qu’est-ce que tu fabriques ici ? demanda-t-il à nouveau, en criant, la respiration haletante.   
  
Le visage de Malefoy était tordu de rage, mais soudain, il laissa passer un petit rire dédaigneux.   
  
— Je me branle en pensant à toi, se moqua-t-il.   
  
Harry rougit, pas certain de savoir pourquoi c’était si embarrassant. Mais avant qu’il puisse l’analyser, avant que ça devienne bien pire, en fait, Malefoy reprit :   
  
— Tu  _bandes_ , espèce de sale pervers.   
  
Harry ne s’en était pas rendu compte. Tout – enfin, la plupart de – son sang sembla soudain se précipiter vers son visage et son cou, comme il réalisait que c’était absolument vrai. C’était incroyablement humiliant ! Mais il ne pouvait pas lâcher Malefoy. Il ne savait pas quoi dire.   
  
Malefoy se tordit sous lui, essayant de dégager ses poignets.   
  
— Tu n’aimes pas ça, hein Potter ? ricana-t-il. Tu es surpris ? J’ai toujours pensé que tu étais un p…   
  
— TA GUEULE ! rugit Harry. C’EST PAS VRAI !  
  
Malefoy souleva ses hanches minces, les projetant contre celles de Harry, et celui-ci découvrit avec un choc équivalent que l’autre avait une érection lui aussi.   
  
— Tu aimes ça, dit Malefoy.  
  
Sa voix était soyeuse et pleine d’insinuation, et Harry  _savait_  qu’il était juste en train d’essayer de le rendre suffisamment dingue pour qu’il baisse sa garde et qu’il le laisse partir, mais les mots étaient troublants.   
  
— C’est juste… c’est juste parce qu’on… essaya-t-il d’expliquer en protestant, mais Malefoy le coupa.   
  
— Parce qu’on se roule sur le sol ensemble ? finit-il, accompagnant ses mots d’un regard lubrique. Est-ce que c’est un truc que vous faites couramment, chez les mecs de Gryffondor ? Les Serpentard sont un peu plus pudiques que ça, généralement. Je suis flatté, Potter, mais…   
  
— Va te faire !   
  
Harry était toujours furieux.   
  
— Arrête d’éviter le problème ! Dis-moi ce que tu fais ici.   
  
Malefoy l’ignora.  
  
— Tu as peur que je te laisse en rade, avec ton érection et ton  _envie_  ?   
  
Il bougea de nouveau ses hanches, ce qui n’aidait en rien. Harry était plus dur que jamais. Et presque suffisamment gêné pour avoir envie de pleurer. Il fixa le visage anguleux de Malefoy, souhaitant le voir mourir sur le coup, mais ça ne servait à rien. C’était vrai. Il en avait envie. Il avait envie de Malefoy. Il ne trouvait rien à répondre.   
  
— Tu me suis, dit Malefoy dans le silence soudain. Ne crois pas que j’ai pas remarqué. Je suis flatté par ton obsession, Potter. J’ai entendu une rumeur selon laquelle tu parles de moi plus que de Quidditch, ces temps-ci. C’est vrai ?   
  
— Je…  
  
Harry ne s’était pas rendu compte de ça.   
  
— Non.   
  
C’était une réponse piteuse, et ils savaient tous deux que c’était un mensonge.   
  
Malefoy continua à bouger ses hanches, et une part du cerveau de Harry sembla disparaître, seulement capable de se concentrer sur à quel point c’était bon. A quel point il voulait juste le faire, se frotter contre Malefoy jusqu’à ce qu’ils jouissent tous les deux, en criant, et que tout le reste aille simplement se faire foutre. Les yeux de Malefoy savaient, ils voyaient à travers lui.   
  
— C’est bon, Potter, dit-il doucement. Je le veux aussi.   
  
— Je ne veux pas, mentit Harry.   
  
Malefoy l’ignora, capable de voir exactement combien de vérité il y avait là-dedans. Ses traits se durcirent à nouveau.   
  
— Dis-moi,  _Potter_ , cracha-t-il. Est-ce que tu saurais seulement quoi faire de moi si tu m’ _avais_  ? Si ta baguette était posée sur ma gorge et que je sois nu devant toi, offert comme une putain… est-ce que tu saurais seulement quoi faire ?   
  
Les mots de Malefoy le rendirent plus dur que jamais, et c’était douloureux. Il pouvait sentir l’humidité traverser son pantalon, une autre goutte échappant à son sexe, coincé contre le corps souple et gigotant de Malefoy. Et non, il n’était pas en train de bouger à son tour contre lui, absolument pas – il essayait simplement d’ajuster sa position. Il aurait pu en pleurer de frustration.   
  
— N…non, dit-il avec l’intention d’empêcher Malefoy de continuer à parler comme ça, et de revenir à la  _vraie_  question…   
  
— Je pensais bien, fit Malefoy, un autre sourire cruel déformant ces lèvres trop roses.   
  
Harry voulait les mordre, les rendre rouges et dégoulinantes du propre sang de Malefoy. Celui-ci arracha soudain ses mains à la prise de Harry, mais tout ce qu’il fit fut de les poser sur ses fesses, le forçant à se rapprocher de lui.   
  
— Vas-y, Potter, gronda-t-il. Tu sais que tu le veux. Ne mens pas. Je peux sentir à quel point tu le veux – j’imagine que la frangine de Weasley ne te suffit pas ou un truc du genre – je peux sentir à quel point tu  _mouilles_. Alors vas-y. Je le veux.   
  
Harry ferma les yeux et gémit de désespoir, alors même que ses hanches se projetaient en avant, pressant son érection contre celle de Malefoy. De la chaleur irradiait des mains du Serpentard, partout où il les passait sur les reins de Harry. Ce n’était pas la peine de tenter de résister ; il était déjà perdu.   
Malefoy le saisit immédiatement.  
  
— Bon sang, tu le veux  _vraiment_ , dit-il, son souffle venant frapper le visage de Harry.   
  
Celui-ci ne répondit pas, souhaitant que Malefoy ne dise plus rien non plus. Il fallait juste qu’il le  _fasse_ , qu’il éjacule, et puisqu’il ne paraissait pas avoir le choix – c’était peut-être lui qui avait les deux baguettes, mais le rapport de force ne s’en était pas moins inversé – ce serait plus simple si Malefoy voulait bien se taire.   
  
Malefoy resta silencieux un moment après ça, semblant se contenter du fait qu’ils se frottent l’un contre l’autre, allant et venant, recherchant la même chose. Mais il finit par s’arrêter.  
  
— Attends, Potter, pantela-t-il. Je veux faire ça correctement…  
  
Harry s’arrêta, bien que tous les nerfs de son corps appelassent la délivrance. Malefoy gigotait sous lui, il défit son pantalon et s’en extirpa.   
  
— Enlève ton pantalon, demanda-t-il à Harry.   
  
Harry s’entendit supplier :  
  
— On pourrait pas juste…   
  
Ca sortait d’où  _ça_ , cette supplication ?   
Malefoy secoua la tête et ordonna brièvement :  
  
— Enlève-le.   
  
Harry roula sur le côté et se débarrassa de ses vêtements à partir de la taille, faisant glisser ses chaussures avec ses pieds. Quand il se retourna, Malefoy était toujours allongé sur le dos, lui aussi nu à partir de la taille. Ses cuisses étaient écartées et Harry l’observa, avec une fascination qui était un mélange d’incrédulité horrifiée et d’excitation totale, enfoncer deux doigts dans sa bouche, avant de les glisser dans son… Harry n’avait jamais vu personne faire ça avant. Il l’avait fait, lui-même, mais c’était différent. Dans le silence des dortoirs, derrière les rideaux enchantés des baldaquins, dans le froissement furtif des draps et des couvertures, les gens faisaient ce qu’ils voulaient, et les rumeurs à Gryffondor avaient mentionné cet acte particulier déjà des années auparavant, quand ça les faisait encore glousser et non soupirer en secret pour que vienne la nuit. C’était terriblement excitant. Le sexe de Harry tressauta, et une autre goutte de liquide translucide s’en échappa, tandis qu’il regardait.   
  
Les yeux de Malefoy s’ouvrirent et rencontrèrent les siens.   
  
— Je pense que tu sais quoi faire à partir d’ici, dit-il d’une voix tendue et légèrement voilée.   
  
Le cerveau de Harry s’arrêta de fonctionner. Est-ce que Malefoy était réellement en train de suggérer qu’il… un regard sur le visage de l’autre lui prouva que, oui, c’était  _précisément_  ce qu’il était en train de suggérer. Harry en resta presque paralysé par le choc. Etait-il réellement assis là, dans la Salle sur Demande, contemplant sérieusement l’idée de plonger son sexe perlant de désir dans le  _cul_  de Malefoy ? La réponse se dessinait vaguement devant lui, et tout ce qu’il savait était qu’il en avait envie.   
  
Une pensée soudaine lui apparut. Il allait le faire, bien sûr. Et à qui Malefoy le dirait ? Qui pourrait simplement le croire ? Tout le monde pensait que Harry et Ginny sortaient ensemble – vu qu’ils  _sortaient_  effectivement ensemble, bien qu’à l’heure actuelle, ce fait semblât très lointain. Harry pouvait sentir toute sa force de volonté lui échapper. Est-ce qu’il  _voulait_  enfoncer son sexe en Malefoy ? A n’importe quel autre moment… et bien, Harry n’en savait rien, en fait. Il allait falloir qu’il réfléchisse sérieusement à ça, plus tard. Mais juste maintenant ? Harry le voulait plus que tout au monde.   
  
— Alors ? lança Malefoy. J’ai pas toute la journée, Potter !  
  
La colère revint, une colère mixée avec le désarroi de Harry, son apparente incapacité à se sortir de cette situation.   
  
— La ferme ! dit-il en se rallongeant sur Malefoy. Tu veux vraiment que je fasse ça.  
  
Sa voix était interrogative. Malefoy roula des yeux.   
  
— Bon sang, tu es vraiment le crétin le plus con que je connaisse. Non Potter, je me doigte devant d’autres gens tout le temps, simplement parce que ça m’excite. Ferme ta bouche et trouve un moyen de te rendre utile, juste pour une fois…  
  
Ce fut le déclic. Harry coupa court au flot d’insultes en écartant ces jambes longues et pâles et en le  _faisant_ , s’enfonçant là, juste là. C’était plus serré qu’il ne l’aurait cru, et il se demanda si Malefoy l’avait déjà fait auparavant. Il s’en fichait. Il allait le faire – il était  _en train_  de le faire – et il n’y avait rien que Malefoy puisse faire pour l’arrêter désormais. Harry entendit son propre souffle échapper à ses poumons en une espèce de grognement qui manquait distinctement de dignité, il sentit ses testicules cogner contre les fesses fermes et lisses de Malefoy. Il était enfoncé en lui, enfoncé jusqu’à la garde. Harry abaissa son regard sans parvenir à croire qu’il faisait ça. Baiser Malefoy.   
  
Malefoy avait fermé les yeux pendant que Harry le pénétrait, mais là, il les rouvrit.   
  
— Je ne pensais pas que tu allais vraiment le faire, dit-il.   
  
Sa voix était rendue rauque par la douleur et – était-ce du désir ?   
Harry eut un rire bref, où s’entendait également son propre désir désespéré.   
  
— Tu m’as sous-estimé, alors.   
  
— J’en suis heureux, dit Malefoy qui referma aussitôt la bouche.   
  
Harry se retira un peu avant de se renfoncer en lui.  
  
— Pourquoi ? Tu n’arrivais à trouver personne d’autre qui veuille bien te sauter ?   
  
Et ces yeux froids et gris accrochèrent les siens, avec une lueur qui mit Harry mal à l’aise.   
  
— Non, dit Malefoy d’une voix qui venait toujours difficilement. Je voulais que ce soit toi.   
  
Harry parvenait à peine en croire ses oreilles.   
  
— Tu es  _gay_ , Malefoy ?   
  
Celui-ci roula des yeux avec un mépris évident.   
  
— Non, me faire baiser par un gars me rend totalement hétéro. Toi aussi. Tu es à l’évidence  _totalement_  hétéro.   
  
Il baissa la main et se caressa de façon languide. Il ferma les yeux à nouveau, avala sa salive et, se cambrant, décolla son dos du sol.   
  
Harry était incapable d’entendre ça, pas maintenant. Il en fit abstraction et se laissa aller. Malefoy, en dépit de tout le reste, pouvait apparemment être étrangement attirant quand il le voulait, et c’était le cas en ce moment. Apparemment. Harry répéta plusieurs fois le mouvement de va-et-vient, et il ne pouvait nier qu’il appréciait bien trop cette sensation.   
  
— Plus fort, grogna Malefoy, les yeux toujours fermés.   
  
Deux lignes étaient apparues sur son front. Harry ne perdit pas de temps. Ses hanches commencèrent à s’agiter d’avant en arrière, plus fort et plus vite qu’auparavant, plus qu’il pensait pouvoir le faire sans ouvrir Malefoy en deux, mais cela ne semblait même plus avoir d’importance. Malefoy haletait et se masturbait, les genoux largement écartés. Et Harry, regardant ce visage pantelant, tordu, ce visage qu’il avait toujours tant haï, jouit en jurant, le nom de Malefoy ensanglanté sur des lèvres qu’il avait mordues.   
  
Malefoy cria tout fort quand Harry jouit, et son sexe laissa échapper des jets de sperme tandis que son corps se convulsait sous celui de l’autre. Il n’y avait plus de mots maintenant, juste des respirations et des cœurs qui s’affolaient, et Harry pensait  _Qu’est-ce que je viens de faire ?_ Putain, _qu’est-ce que je viens de faire ?!_    
  
Finalement, le visage rougi par tout cela, son orgasme et sa mortification, Harry se retira et se mit maladroitement sur ses pieds. Il récupéra ses vêtements et les enfila silencieusement, sentant son sexe mouillé et collant dans son caleçon.   
  
Derrière lui, Malefoy s’éclaircit la gorge et parla doucement :  
  
— Si tu me rends ma baguette, je peux nettoyer ça, si tu veux.   
  
Harry tira la baguette sans un mot et la donna à Malefoy sans le regarder. Comment pouvait-il quitter la Salle ? Comment pouvait-il faire face à quiconque après ça. Malefoy vint jusqu’à lui et le tira par le coude. Il murmura un sort et Harry se retrouva propre et sec, ce qui n’aida que de façon marginale à le faire se sentir mieux.   
  
Malefoy se rapprocha d’un pas. Son visage reflétait une masse d’émotions sombres et contradictoires. Il posa une main en haut du bras de Harry, et de l’autre leva sa baguette jusqu’à sa tempe.   
  
— Dis-moi quelque chose, dit-il d’une voix égale. Est-ce que c’était la première fois que tu pensais à ça ?   
  
Harry ferma les yeux très fort, les images qu’il avait tenté si désespérément d’occulter lui revenant malgré lui, apparaissant en des flashs interdits à l’arrière de sa conscience.   
  
— Non, dit-il très doucement.   
  
— Avec moi ?   
  
Malefoy n’était pas en train de pavaner ou de se moquer. Sa voix était neutre.   
Harry hocha la tête. Il ne pouvait pas regarder Malefoy. Il voulait juste ramper jusqu’à un trou isolé et mourir.   
Malefoy ne bougea pas la baguette mais il murmura :  
  
— Ouvre les yeux, Potter.   
  
Il obéit et vit le visage de Malefoy avancer vers le sien. Ses lèvres étaient étonnamment douces, et pourtant c’était exactement la sensation que Harry avait toujours imaginé. Il était en train de se noyer. Il n’y avait pas moyen d’échapper à cette humiliation. Il ne parvenait littéralement pas à imaginer les cinq premières minutes après avoir quitté la Salle. Sans parler du reste de sa  _vie_. Les lèvres de Malefoy s’écartèrent, sa langue s’insinuant entre celles de Harry, doucement mais fermement, et ils s’embrassaient pour de bon maintenant. C’était bizarre, mais il répondait au baiser et d’une façon ou d’une autre il se retrouva à enlacer Malefoy, alors même qu’il y avait une baguette pointée sur sa tempe. Ça continua encore et encore, juste eux deux se tenant là, liés dans une étreinte qu’aucun deux ne pouvait se résoudre à briser. Malefoy l’embrassait comme s’il essayait d’aspirer son âme à travers ses lèvres, et peut-être que c’était ce qu’il faisait. Peut-être qu’il avait réussi. Harry l’embrassait parce que c’était la seule chose qu’il avait envie de faire. Il avait presque totalement oublié l’armoire. Comment allait-il se sortir de là ?   
  
Finalement, Malefoy rompit le baiser.   
  
— Je te déteste, Potter, murmura-t-il, toujours collé à lui. Je te déteste et je t’aime et je te déteste parce que je t’aime.   
  
— Malefoy…  
  
Harry se rapprocha, il avait besoin de…  
  
Ils s’embrassèrent encore et encore, et Harry avait perdu toute notion du temps qui s’était écoulé ou qui s’écoulait. Il avait besoin de cela comme il avait besoin d’air, et ses poumons se flétriraient lorsqu’il lui faudrait y renoncer. Et alors que l’univers entier aurait dû crier le contraire tout sembla, l’espace d’un instant unique et éternel, absolument juste. En équilibre. Parfait.   
  
A la fin, Malefoy se retira à nouveau. Ses yeux étaient humides.   
  
— Je te  _déteste_ , Potter, répéta-t-il.   
  
Harry ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais ce qu’il était sur le point de dire, il n’eut jamais l’occasion de le découvrir. Il n’entendit jamais le sortilège de Malefoy, ou s’il l’entendit, il ne devait jamais s’en rappeler.   
  
  
***  
  
Drago jeta Potter, qui avait l’air plutôt hébété, hors de la Salle sur Demande avec toute la force dont il était capable. Il claqua la porte et se laissa aller contre. Appuyant le dos de ses mains contre ses yeux, Drago les sécha avec rage et se frotta la bouche.   
  
— Va chier, murmura-t-il.   
  
Il lui faudrait recommencer.   
  
Il attendit dix minutes, pour être sûr que Potter serait parti. Il sortit de la Salle et ordonna à la porte de disparaître. Il commença à marcher de long en large, les yeux fermés. Il ne se cogna pas, il avait fait cela trop souvent auparavant.   
  
_J’ai besoin d’un endroit où je puisse réparer l’Armoire à Disparaître_ , pensa-t-il, alors même que les larmes qu’il avait manquées ou oubliées refroidissaient sur ses joues.  _Un endroit où Harry Potter ne sera jamais capable de me trouver à nouveau_.

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci est un OS, mais il existe un texte miroir, du point de vue de Drago, que je posterai bientôt.


End file.
